Baisse ta garde et ton pantalon
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Quand la Prophétie prend un nouveau sens... Yaoi HPLV


**Coucou ! C'est re-moi !**

Je sais, je ne devais pas poster, mais là c'est une toute petite entorse, pour un OS Harry Voldemort commandé par Véga264… C'est rien que pour toi mon étoile ! J'espère que cela te plaira…

A titre d'info, les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi, je fais juste joujou avec, et d'autre part c'est comme toujours chez moi un slash donc homophobes cassez-vous !

* * *

**Baisse ta garde… et ton pantalon**

**Fourchelang**

_Pensées de Tom_

Pensées de Harry

POV Harry

Ça y est… La bataille finale, l'ultime combat… entre Lui et moi. Un seul en réchappera… dans le meilleur des cas. J'ai peur, mais je ne flancherai pas. Pas pour Dumbledore ou pour le camp des petits lapins roses, non, pour moi. J'en ai marre d'avoir ce psychopate aux trousses. Alors, je vais m'en débarasser une bonne fois pour toutes, après quoi je partirai très loin, au Japon par exemple, et je laisserai le monde sorcier se débrouiller sans moi. Et si j'échoue, eh bien, une fois mort, je crois que l'avenir du monde ne me concernera plus et que j'aurai enfin la paix… Finalement ce n'est pas si terrible…

Bon… Fini de cogiter, où il est ce mage noir de mes deux ? Encore planqué…

— Tom, montre-toi, espèce de lâche ! Viens te battre qu'on en finisse ! Tu m'entends !

— Je t'entends, petit lion…

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais il me met sur la bonne voie. J'arrive connard !

— ça t'amuse de jouer à cache-cache, **vil ssssssssserpent** ? Mais je te trouverai ! Et je te tuerai ! Tu entends Tom, JE VAIS TE TUER !

— Tu me sembles bien énervé…

Ça y est, je sais exactement où il est. Je franchis le dernier obstacle qui nous sépare, ma baguette prête, et… Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

C'est lui, Voldemort, mais il ne ressemble plus du tout au monstre hideux qui est sorti du chaudron en ce jour maudit de ma quatrième année… En trois ans, il est redevenu lui… Il ressemble au Tom Jedusor que j'ai tué dans la Chambre des Secrets… Il me ressemble… à part ses yeux qui sont toujours rouges, et fendus à la manière des serpents… Mais il est beau…

Non mais ça va pas ! Harry ressaisis-toi ! C'est encore une de ses ruses !

— Prépare-toi à mourir, Tom !

— Voyons Harry, pourquoi tant de hâte ? Baisse plutôt ta garde… et ton pantalon.

— QUOI ?

— Allons petit lion, je te propose une autre sorte de combat…

— Non mais ça va pas ! T'es complètement malade ! Je suis… je… enfin…

Merde, je bafouille en plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il s'approche… Non je ne veux pas… Mais ses yeux…

— Arrête ça !

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

— Pardon ?

— Tu en as aussi envie que moi.

Pourquoi il murmure comme ça… ça me donne des frissons partout… Mais arrête d'avancer vers moi bordel ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

— Alors petit lion, où est passé le courage légendaire de ta maison ? Tu as peur de moi ?

— Dans tes rêves, Tom !

— Mes rêves, tu les hantes depuis l'an dernier…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le cimetière…

— Tu ne m'as pas vu, mais moi je t'ai beaucoup observé… Et depuis que j'ai récupéré mon âme en entier… Tu es vraiment beau, t'en rends-tu compte, petit lion ?

— Je suis surtout hétéro !

C'est surréaliste ! C'est quoi cette conversation ?

— En es-tu bien sûr ?

— OUI !

— Alors pourquoi tu trembles ?

— Je ne tremble pas !

— Menteur !

Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je tremble, mes forces se dérobent, j'ai envie de lui… NON ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est pas possible ! C'est l'homme qui a tué mes parents ! Je le hais !

— JE TE HAIS !

— Je sais, mais pas seulement. Et ta haine m'attire encore plus, tu brûles, tu me brûles.

— Tu n'est qu'un monstre !

— Mais toi aussi ! Je sais que tu n'es pas "Saint Potter" comme tous tes amis de l'Ordre du Phénix le croient. Je lis en toi, je vois ce côté obscur que tu essaies de cacher aux autres, et je le reconnais.

Pourquoi ses paroles me troublent-elles autant ? Sa voix douce s'insinue en moi, et je me sens faiblir.

— Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? Quel sort m'as-tu lancé en lâche que tu es ?

— Je ne t'ai rien fait, à part te dire la vérité, sur toi-même et sur moi…

— Quelle vérité ?

— Que nous ne sommes pas si dissemblables.

— JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI !

— Non, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai tort. Et quand bien même, cela ne change rien au fait que je te veux et que je t'aurai... de gré ou de force.

Il a baissé la voix sur les derniers mots, mais il est maintenant assez près de moi pour que je l'entende. Et un nouveau frisson me traverse. Frisson de peur, mais aussi d'excitation, inutile de me mentir à moi-même. Je sais qu'il peut me prendre de force. Il est plus grand que moi, et bien plus fort. Et cela me trouble bien trop. Je me rends compte que j'aime l'idée d'être à sa merci. Et en y réfléchissant bien, je me dis que si mes rapports avec les filles ont toujours été plus ou moins désastreux, c'est précisément parce que je me devais de prendre les choses en main, et que ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais envie… Mais ça aurait été pareil avec des mecs de mon âge… Tellement obnubilés par mon image de Survivant… Sauf peut-être Malfoy… que j'ai souvent maté maintenant que j'y repense… Merlin, ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de choses ! Il faut que je me découvre attiré par les hommes, et que je me rende compte que j'ai envie d'être sexuellement dominé parce que mon pire ennemi me fait une proposition indécente ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que sa main fait sur mes lèvres ?

Pendant que je faisais le point sur ma sexualité, il en a profité pour se rapprocher encore, en bon serpentard… Sa main est si douce… Elle redessine mon visage, et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que gémir imperceptiblement… Mes lèvres s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes sous la pression de ses doigts délicats… Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et je me perds dans son regard écarlate où je lis une force, une détermination qui me ravit… J'y lis du désir aussi, un désir si intense que j'ai soudain inexplicablement chaud…

Il m'a pris dans ses bras, et je suis incapable de lui résister. Mais je me sens… bien, bizarrement, j'ai rarement été plus à l'aise, plus serein, plus… à ma place…

Comment puis-je ressentir ça ? Comment peut-il me faire ressentir ça ? Je devrais avoir honte, je devrais me haïr pour ça, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Il me maintient contre lui, et son étreinte n'est pas spécialement douce, mais c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, je pèse de tout mon poids sur lui, j'ai confiance, je sais qu'il me retiendra.

Ma tête est nichée au creux de son cou, et je respire lentement, je le respire. Il sent divinement bon, il a une odeur un peu poivrée, indéniablement masculine. Il me serre un peu plus contre lui, et j'ai presque mal, il m'écrase, mais je ne dis rien, j'aime sentir sa force.

Une de ses mains se glisse dans mes cheveux, ses doigts s'enroulent et s'emmêlent à mes mêches ébènes pour me tirer fermement la tête en arrière et je sens enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Son baiser n'est pas tendre. Il ne demande pas, il exige. Mais je n'ai pas, je n'ai plus envie de résister. J'entrouvre ma bouche, et accueille sa langue avec un gémissement. Il joue avec la mienne, et je suis son rythme, me perdant enfin pour la première fois dans un baiser. Je n'ai rien à faire qu'à savourer, et j'adore ça. Je me régale de son goût, de sa chaleur, de sa moiteur. Et quand le baiser cesse enfin, je tremble, et sans ses bras, je crois bien que je m'écroulerais.

— Tu vas me suivre maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne réponds rien, mais je crois que c'était une question rhétorique de toute façon. Il sait bien que toute velléité de résistance que je pouvais encore avoir s'est évanouie dans son baiser.

Il transplane, et je m'accroche à lui encore plus fort, et je ne lâche plus, même une fois que nous sommes arrivés. Je ne veux plus m'éloigner, parce que je ne veux plus réfléchir. Pour une fois, je veux profiter de ce que je ressens, je veux profiter du moment.

Et je veux qu'il m'embrasse encore, pour me faire tout oublier. Je n'ai même plus honte de quémander, tant j'ai besoin… besoin de lui, envie de lui…

Il doit avoir raison… Nous ne sommes pas si différents. Je le sens dans son aura. Elle est proche de la mienne, mais subtilement différente. Nos magies s'attirent. L'air crépite autour de nous, et j'ai l'impression de me fondre en lui quand il m'embrasse à nouveau.

Je veux le sentir tout contre moi, je veux le sentir en moi. Je sens que je rougis. Cette pensée est dérangeante, mais en même temps, elle s'impose, comme si elle était d'une absolue évidence…

Je sens qu'il y a là quelque chose d'important à comprendre.

Mais je ne peux y penser maintenant, pas alors qu'il m'a plaqué contre un mur et que ses mains parcourent sans douceur mon corps, brûlant ma peau, incendiant mes sens.

Je gémis dans sa bouche, et ses doigts se glissent sous mes vêtements, détachant ma cape, arrachant ma chemise, faisant disparaître mon pantalon, déchirant mon boxer.

Je suis nu contre lui. Entre les pierres froides du mur et la chaleur de sa magie, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, perdu dans ces sensations si nouvelles pour moi.

Il passe ses mains sous mes fesses et me soulève. D'instinct, je noue mes jambes autour de ses hanches, et je sens son désir frôler le mien… Quand a-t-il enlevé son pantalon ? En fait, il l'a juste déboutonné, et il n'a visiblement pas l'intention de se déshabiller. J'ai pourtant envie de le toucher, moi ! Mais je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire…

En revanche, il veut que je parle…

— Tu vois que tu en as autant envie que moi… Dis-le ! Dis que tu me veux !

Je secoue la tête… Qu'il ne m'oblige pas à ça… Je rougis, j'ai l'impression que mes joues irradient… Jamais je ne pourrais…

— Je veux que tu le dises. Je veux que tu admettes ton désir. Tu me veux, tu le sais. Ton corps te trahit. Tu es à moi. Tu es à ma merci. Je vais faire de toi ce que bon me semble. Tu frémis. Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Que JE décide de tout. Alors dis-le. Dis-moi ce que tu veux !

— Je… je…

— Oui ?

— Tom…

— Regarde-moi !

Je ne peux pas désobéir à cette voix… Mais je sais que si je le regarde à nouveau je serai définitivement perdu. Et j'ai peur. J'ai envie, mais son pouvoir sur moi me terrifie…

Mais ses yeux me brûlent, me sondent… Il est légilimens, j'avais presque oublié…

— Pourquoi me forcer à te dire ce que tu sais déjà ?

Je ne sais même pas où j'ai trouvé le courage de le défier. Mais cela l'amuse. Il sourit, d'un sourire si carnassier que j'en tremble.

Il m'écrase un peu plus contre le mur, m'embrasse violemment et me murmure d'une voix rauque :

— Parce que c'est ce que tu veux. Tu as besoin de me le dire, tu en as envie. Et moi aussi je veux t'entendre le dire, t'entendre dire à voix haute que tu me veux, que tu veux que je te prenne, que tu veux être à moi, que tu veux que je te fasse mien, à ma guise, et que tu aimes n'avoir aucun pouvoir autre que celui de t'abandonner sans réserve à tous mes désirs.

Il a raison… Il a tellement raison que cela m'effraye encore plus… Il lit à un point tel en moi que cela m'excite au moins autant que cela m'effraye. Ce mélange d'émotions me fait perdre le peu de moyens qu'il me restait… Et quand sa main se pose sur mon sexe qui n'a cessé de se raidir au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je laisse de côté toute raison, je m'abandonne à cet homme qui, je le pressens, saura me combler comme personne, et, presque malgré moi, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens, me noyant dans ce regard écarlate qui ne me paraît plus étrange, mais au contraire intensément érotique, je commence à balbutier, à lui dire ce qu'il veut entendre :

— Tom, je… je te veux… je veux que tu me possèdes, que tu me prennes, je veux… je veux être à toi… je veux… je ne sais même pas exactement ce que je veux… mais je crois que tu peux me le montrer… j'ai besoin de toi, Tom, j'ai besoin que tu me domines… j'ai…

Il arrête mes aveux d'un baiser qui me coupe le souffle en même temps que la parole. C'est sa récompense pour mon obéissance. Et imaginer la punition en cas de désobéissance me fait frissonner de plus belle.

— Tu n'as pas encore de raison de trembler, petit lion… mais ça peut venir…

Evidemment je n'en frémis que plus, et cela le fait rire doucement.

Ses mains reprennent leurs caresses incendiaires, et je sens des doigts inquisiteurs là où jamais encore… Je me colle désespérément à lui, et quémande un baiser, qu'il m'accorde. Je me noie dans les sensations qu'il me procure, et je n'ai presque pas mal quand il insère un doigt en moi. En revanche, au deuxième, je ne peux retenir un gémissement. Mais il n'en peut plus d'attendre, je le sens dans ses gestes qui se font plus brutaux, dans son baiser qui se veut plus exigeant et en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de douceur, ce serait bien trop perturbant.

Je ne proteste donc pas, et au contraire je me cambre, m'offrant à lui, et il me fait sien en s'enfonçant d'un seul coup en moi.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, et je sens ses lèvres douces les boire, tandis qu'il commence déjà à bouger en moi. Il se retire et j'ai mal. Il revient et j'ai toujours mal. J'essaye de bouger aussi pour arrêter cette douleur, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne s'arrêtera que quand lui le décidera, que c'est sa façon à lui de marquer mon corps de son empreinte, qu'il me fait définitivement sien ainsi, comme il a commencé à le faire avec ses baisers… C'est tout à fait lui, ce mélange : d'un côté j'ai la sensation qu'il se soucie de moi, car ses baisers se sont faits réellement doux, mais en même temps, il continue à me pilonner sans trève, comme indifférent à ma douleur, à mes cris qui le supplient de ne pas me blesser.

Et pourtant… je ne veux pas qu'il arrête. Je crie, je pleure, mais je sens quelque chose changer en moi, je sens que… oui… bientôt… OUI ! ENCORE !

Je n'ai plus mal, ou plutôt, la douleur rehausse mon plaisir, maintenant mes hanches volent à la rencontre de son sexe qui me fait tant de bien après m'avoir fait tant de mal… comme lui.

Je ne veux définitivement plus qu'il arrête, je veux qu'il continue à jamais cette danse de son corps contre le mien. Je danse avec lui, je pars avec lui, il m'emporte… je ne sais pas où, et je m'en fiche, je le suivrai jusqu'en enfer, je… je… oh Merlin !

Nos magies font l'amour aussi, je peux le sentir, et mon plaisir en est décuplé, comme le sien. Et enfin il gémit lui aussi, il se perd lui aussi dans ces sensations qui nous lient. Il n'est plus le maître, je ne suis plus son esclave, nous sommes à égalité, car le plaisir ne vient pas plus de lui qu'il ne vient de moi, il vient de ce que nous sommes ensemble.

Il est mon autre.

Il me l'avait dit, mais j'avais refusé de le croire. Maintenant je le sens, je le ressens au plus profond de moi, avec lui je suis enfin complet…

Je peux mourir maintenant, je mourrai heureux, enfin moi. J'ai arrêté de simplement survivre, pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens pleinement vivant.

Et j'entends une voix résonner en moi, sa voix : _"L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit"._ C'est la Prophétie… J'ai envie de pleurer, je ne peux pas le tuer, je ne peux plus, mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir finalement. Je me sens si bien…

Malgré le plaisir qui continue à monter, je me sens mal… Pourquoi m'as-tu rappelé ce destin que je refuse, être un assassin ou finir assassiné ?

_Parce que, petit lion, ce n'est pas ce que la Prophétie veut dire. _

Pardon ?

_J'ai cru que tu avais compris… Tu as dit que tu te sentais enfin pleinement vivant, eh bien je ressens exactement la même chose. Aucun de nous ne pouvait vivre vraiment tant que l'autre ne faisait que survivre. J'ai besoin de ton bonheur pour exister, comme tu as besoin de mon bonheur pour exister. Tu es mon égal. Nous ne sommes vivants que quand nous sommes ensemble. _

Mais… la guerre ?

J'ai du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, car le plaisir monte toujours… Je vais… bientôt… Toooooom….

_La guerre ne nous concerne plus. Nous allons partir loin d'ici et laisser le monde sorcier se débrouiller. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, sans même le savoir, depuis si longtemps. Le pouvoir absolu est celui que j'ai sur ton cœur, sur ton corps et sur ton âme. Je t'aime._

AHHHHHHHH ! TOM ! JE T'AIME !

Je suis venu, et il m'a suivi, sur ces mots… ces mots que j'attendais désespérément sans même le savoir. Je ne savais même pas à quel point j'en avais besoin…

Encore pantelant de plaisir, je me hisse jusqu'à sa bouche et je l'embrasse, en essayant de faire passer dans ce baiser tout ce que je ressens… Je suis encore totalement perdu, vu que mon monde vient de s'effondrer, mais c'est pour mieux faire place au Paradis, alors en m'endormant, je suis sûr d'une chose : tout est enfin pour le mieux…

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ? **Ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Dans tous les cas, une seule solution, la review !

Je réponds toujours (sauf quand on me donne une adresse mail qui marche pas !)

Et toi Véga, ton cadeau te plaît ?

Bisous à toi mon étoile !

**Note pour Grégory :** l'adresse mail que tu m'as donnée ne fonctionne pas ! Recontacte-moi s'il te plaît ! Voici mon adresse : ishtar 205 hp (arobase) hotmail . fr (il faut virer les espaces que je ne mets que pour que le site ne la sucre pas)


End file.
